


Settling

by snowflake97



Series: Supernatural [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake97/pseuds/snowflake97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have a routine and Dean isn't worried about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settling

Dean didn’t know when he and Castiel had fallen into the domestic routine which consisted of the angel pouring him cups of coffee in the morning, and the hunter serving both himself and Cas food at meal times, but he knew that, although he wouldn’t admit it aloud, he enjoyed it. 

The fact that they had a routine was comforting to the blond - rarely had he ever had something constant (other than his brother) in his day-to-day life. The knowledge that he looked forward to something so simple would be something teenage Dean would cringe at, it was so soppy. But thirty-something Dean found it reassuring - he had something in his life that wasn’t supernatural (ignoring the fact that Castiel was a fallen angel) and, though he loved his life as a hunter - he had to, he knew no different - he couldn’t help but sometimes long for a simple, apple-pie life with someone. Like Lisa. But that would never work out. He would never be able to put hunting behind him. 

Maybe that was why he was so attached to the angel. Fallen, basically human, and perfectly domestic, but still able to kick ass during a hunt. That was the perfect balance Dean needed - a partner to hunt with, who he could go home with at the end of the day, and act like a normal couple, as though they hadn’t killed demons and ghosts just that day. 

Plus the fact that Castiel was undeniably hot. Jimmy Novak was an attractive man, and the power Cas seemed to radiate - even absent of his grace - made him all the more appealing. 

Dean’s sexuality was bisexual at best - no matter what his brother thought, he wasn’t so far back in the closet that he couldn’t admit that he liked his dark-haired-angel of a best friend. Well, he could in his head. Out loud was a different story. 

Dean finally gave up when he had held up Castiel’s coat for him to put on one morning when they were about to leave the town for a new job. 

Sam had given him a slightly weird look, but the elder Winchester just ignored it and helped his angel put the trench coat on. 

He kept ahold of the lapels of the coat long after the garment was on. 

Blue eyes met green, and they conveyed so much during that look. 

Kissing was next - and Dean held onto his angel with so much force that he thought he might break him, but Cas held him with the same amount of force, and he was pleasantly surprised by how good Castiel was at kissing, but then the angel was grinding into him and every thought disappeared from his mind. 

———

Sam was rather pissed off, when, twenty minutes later, the pair came stumbling out of the motel room, looking very disheveled and so obviously post-orgasmic that he fake-retched, and decided not to look at his brother and the angel for the entirety of the car journey. 

At least he hadn’t walked in on them doing anything, or else he probably would have had to have given himself over to the nearest demon, or at least burn his eyes with some acid of sorts.


End file.
